Ellos morirán por mi y yo por un análisis
by XAliinattionX
Summary: Ocho horas sin comer por un mendigo análisis y un pequeño descuido de alegría de Pilar que provocara una emoción extraña y nueva en Serio y Paco


_**¡Wow! Se nota que esta pagina me gusta, y que me gusta escribir! xD**_

_**En fin! Nada! Simple ¿Fic? Bueno este Fic tiene un final si, pero…¿Lo tiene?**_

_**Los Combo Niños le pertenecen a: Carlo de Boutiny, Caroline Pierce y Fabienne Gambrelle**_

**Ellos morirán por mi**** y yo por un análisis**

-¿Qué Análisis? ¿Por qué? – Preguntaba una morena de brillantes ojos verdes y su nombre era Pilar

-Si Pilar, veras, Tu sabes bien que yo tengo Lupus, que es una enfermedad en la sangre y como quiero cerciorarme de que tu no la llevas, quiero que te vallas a hacer unos análisis al medico – Decía la madre de la morena

-¿Análisis de que?

-De sangre

-¿¡Me van a sacar sangre! O_O

-Si hija, te sacaran sangre para estudiarla y determinar si tu no llevas Lupus

-Pero no…No quiero! ¡Es doloroso! Dx

-Tranquila hija no duele…

-¿No? ¿Y que tengo que hacer?

-No debes comer nada por ocho horas

-**¿¡Ocho horas! **D: **¡Eso es demasiado para mi!**

-Tranquilízate hija, solo será ir, te sacan sangre te dan una paleta y regresas

-¡Pero no podré comer por ocho horas! :(

-Pues bien tendrás que hacerlo si quieres resultados exactos en tus análisis u.u

-Bien! ¬¬ Pero si me muero de hambre escribiré una carta echándote a ti la culpa de mi muerte u.u

-Claro Pilar, claro ¬¬ Ahora ve a la escuela anda ¡Y recuerda! No comas nada!

-Si, si, ya entendí – Sale y cierra la puerta, camina hasta la escuela con paso normal, aun que no es muy tarde y en el camino murmura- Tontos análisis, que me importa a mi saber si tengo "Plupus", "Mucus" o como sea que se llame…Y otra cosa mas! ¡Tengo hambre! Dx

-Hola Pilar! n.n – Se da la vuelta y nota que es Serio

-Hola Serio ¬¬

-Woa…¿Por qué esa cara?

Pilar le relato todo lo anteriormente dicho y cuando lo notaron ya habían llegado a la puerta de la escuela donde se encontraban Paco y Azul esperándolos

-Y es por eso que tengo que ir al hospital después de la escuela…

-¿Hospital? – Pregunto Paco intrigado por la conversación - ¿Por qué debes ir al hospital Pilar?

-Para que me hagan unos tontos e inútiles análisis de Grupus

-¿Qué es grupus? :S – Pregunto Azul

-¿Eso se come? – Siguió Paco

-No…lo que ella se refiere es "Lupus"

-Ahhh…ya veo – Dijo Azul en cambio Paco todavía seguía tratando de analizar los datos en su pequeño cerebro, minutos después solo respondió con

-¿Y se come? :/

-plaf! No Paco…Eso no se come ¬¬ - Le explico Serio

En ese momento toca la campana, todos entran y los Combo Niños no son una excepción.

Pero en el momento en que Pilar iba a abrir su casillero se dio la vuelta y le pidió un favor a sus amigos.

-¿Amigos me harían un favor?

-Claro dinos

-Ayúdenme a no comer nada por ocho horas

-**¿¡QUE! **– Grito Paco impactado por el favor – Pero Pilar tu amas comer! D:

-Lose pero es por los análisis ¬¬

-No te preocupes Pilar, nosotros te ayudaremos… n.n – Dijo Azul

-Gracias! n.n – La morena se da la vuelta y termina de abrir su casillero y de este sale una enorme y gorda cucaracha - ¡Hay miren una cucaracha! :D – La toma de una antena y antes de que se la metiera en la boca Paco y Serio se lanzan sobre ella a lo cual el pobre bicho escapa del lugar.

-Recuerda Pilar, no debes comer nada…

-No es comida es solo un bicho inflado ¬¬ - Opino ella

-Aun así, no alimentes tus tripitas n.n - Termino por decir Serio quitándose de encima y ayudándole a levantarse

Entran así a sus clases, las primeras dos horas Pilar lleva muy bien la tarea de "No comer", pero…

-Buenos días alumnos! Soy la profesora de Pastelería y hoy tendremos una clase muy dulce n.n Haremos…**¡Pasteles de todos los sabores! **Y luego de prepararlos podrán comerlos con sus amigos n.n

-**¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! **– Grito Pilar tomándose la cabeza – Esto no me puede estar pasando a mi T-T

Entra el Maestre Grinto a la clase…

-Disculpe Profesora pero necesito la ayuda de Paco, Serio, Pilar y Azul un momento, es que me dio un calambre y se me es muy difícil ordenar los libros en los estantes de la biblioteca ¿Podría llevármelos unos minutos?

-Claro…Niños, vayan con el conserje Grinto – A esto los cuatro obedecen y salen de la clase

-Niños un divino anda suelto…Pronto! Deben ir a capturarlo

-Si maestre, Combo Niños Vámonos! – Típica frase monótona y aburrida de Paco ¬¬

En pocos minutos lograron los cuatro llegar al centro de Nova-Nizza, pero ven todo demasiado calmo, como si no hubiera ningún peligro de nada

-Es extraño…Yo no veo nada :S – Dijo Paco mirando a todas direcciones al igual que los demás, cuando de pronto el puesto de Tacos explota por completo, lanzando Tacos por los cielos, luego exploto el puesto de churros y seguido de este el puesto de Enchiladas…Todos, volando por los aires y la mayoría cayendo en la boca de las personas.

-**¡No es justo!** ¡Yo también quiero! :G – Grito furiosa Pilar pateando el suelo con su pie

-**¡Miren!** – Señala Serio viendo como el puesto de Helados de Pistacho y Frambuesa explota y todos los helados salen dispersados por todos lados y uno cae en las manos de Pilar

-Quiero pero no quiero T-T – Decía la morena tratando de contener sus impulsos de devorar el helado, hasta que llego Azul a escena y arrojo el helado lejos de ella – Gracias Azul - Dijo

En ese momento todos los Tacos, Helados, Enchiladas y Churros se mezcla entre si formando una enorme bestia de comida de combinación algo extraña y repugnante para mi gusto ¬¬

-¿¡Que diablos es esa cosa! O_O – Pregunto Azul

-Es solo una enorme y deforme masa de comida mal oliente ¬¬ - Dijo Paco quitándose un poco de helado de su hombro

-Seee…Enorme, deforme, mal oliente y deliciosa masa de comida (baba) – Decía Pilar a lo cual Azul pasa su mano frente a ella pero no funciona, no hay reacción

-¡Tontos Combo Niños! – Dijo la enorme y mal oliente bola de comida andante

-¿Esa cosa acaba de hablar? O_O – Pregunto Serio con una reflejo de Trauma en su rostro

-Jamás lograran derrotarme aquí en Nova-Nizza ¡Soy invencible!

-Solo lo dices! Pero no das motivos ni razones divino! Además, no eres mas que una bola de calorías y grasa - Burlo Paco lanzándose contra el divino con una patada pero al hacerlo su pie quedo atrapado en una masa de helado y churros de la cual era imposible escapar – No quiero estar así! – Decía el moreno tratando de safarse pero al decir eso el divino lo chupo hacia dentro de el y lentamente Paco fue desapareciendo en una masa dulce y empalagosa, parecido a cuando te caes en la arena movediza.

-¡Paco! – Grito Serio corriendo en ayuda de su amigo pero al intentar hacerlo su cabello quedo pegado a una masa de goma de mascar que se había empezado a formar al juntar el helado con los churros y las enchiladas – ¡Esto es asqueroso! Dx

-Hay voy Serio! – Grito Azul corriendo también hacia el, pero Serio le dijo que no lo haga, sino ella también quedaría atrapada, mejor que se ocupe de tratar de salvar a Paco que de seguro se estaba asfixiando allí adentro.

Azul asintió y de un salto llego a la altura en la que Paco había sido "Tragado", desde allí alcanzo a ver una mano morena y sabiendo de quien se traba la tomo y comenzó a hacer fuerza para sacarlo, poco a poco lo lograba pero la viscosidad del divino la tragaba a ella también. No quedaba otra opción…

-**¡PILAR! **– Gritaron los tres chicos en tono de auxilio

-(Charco de baba masivo) ¿Uh? ¡Oh si cierto el divino! – Reacciono la morena corriendo hacia la bola de comida llamada divino y acercándose a Azul le quito su divino Berry - ¿Cómo diablos se usa esta cosa? ¬¬ - Decía esta sacudiéndolo de arriba abajo, presionando botones a lazar y golpeándolo contra el suelo

-¡Pilar! Presiona el botón azul que esta a un lado! Y luego presiona el botón que dice "Analizar" y léenos lo que dice! – Grito Azul siendo lentamente tragada por el divino de comida

-Ahh… - Pilar siguió el procedimiento y logro ver la información en la pantalla – Aquí dice que se llama "Buffet", es nivel 4, sus poderes son expulsar la comida que lo forma por las manos, hacerse mas grande a través de la comida que atrae hacia el, puede atacar con comida y habla ¿Comidiano? :S **¿¡Hay alguna cosa que no tenga que ver con la comida!** Dx

-Pilar! Dinos mas eso no nos sirve! – Gritaba Serio teniendo la cabeza afuera del divino pero la mitad de su cuerpo ya se encontraba dentro

-Mmm Ok…Haber, aquí dice que su nivel de energía depende de cuanta comida lo este formando y su única debilidad son los líquidos

-¿Líquidos? O.o ¿Solo eso? – Pregunto Serio algo sorprendido por tan simple debilidad

-Cállate torpe mortal! – Ordeno Buffet – No me hagas devorarte mas rápido u.u

-¡Pilar has algo! Siento algo pegajoso que recorre mi pierna…Y no estoy seguro de lo que sea O.o ¡Apresúrate en buscar su Tótem! D:

-Si hay voy Serio! – Pilar corre por la espalda del divino y a cada paso que daba se quedaba pegada, fue en ese momento que al divino se le ocurrió

-¡Tonta! ¡Jamás lograras tocar mi tótem si hago esto! – Buffet comenzó a atraer chicles (Goma de mascar) Hacia el y esta comenzó a fusionarse con su cuerpo, haciéndolo aun mucho mas pegajoso

-¡Maldito divino! ¬¬

-¡Pilar pronto! Paco se va a ahogar hay adentro! D: - Dijo Azul sosteniendo aun la mano de Paco

-Ya voy! No me presionen! Dx – Y comienza a buscar – Haber, tótem…tótem ¿Dónde esta? Mmm… - Pronto lo ve debajo del brazo del divino - ¡Hay esta! –Corre como puede a tocarlo y nota que es de ella, pero antes de hacerlo Buffet la golpea con su mano y la lanza lejos hasta hacerla golpear con un puesto de bebidas

-¡Maldito! Lastimaste a Pilar! – Dijo Serio mordiendo con odio a Buffet, pero para ser sinceros sabe asqueroso – Puaj! No debí hacer eso! Dx

-¡Tontos! Ahora que la niña extraña esta fuera de combate me ocupare de destruir toda esta ciudad y después hacerlos a ustedes mi comida Jajajajajajaja!

-Ouch…Fue como una balde de agua fría ¬¬ - Decía Pilar sobandose la cabeza hasta que se le ocurrió - ¿¡Balde de agua fría! **¡Eso es!** :D

Mientras ella corre hacia quien sabe que dirección, Buffet se encontraba sentado en medio de la calle devorando naranjas :|

-¿Y dime…Las naranjas porque? ¬¬ - Decía con aburrimiento Serio, resignado de su escapatoria

-Las naranjas con frutas acidas, si como muchas de estas lograre que mi estomago logre digerir mas rápido y así, ustedes serán tragados por mi piel mas rápido

Azul y Serio: O.o **¡PIIIIILAAAAAAAR!** Dx

-¡Ey tu divino! – Se escucho por detrás, el voltea y los combo también – Aquí tengo tu bebida! – Entonces la morena deja escapar de la manguera que traía un fuerte y potente chorro de agua que logra desintegrar la mayor parte de Buffet

-¡Niña! Estas acabando conmigo! ¡Te ordeno que te detengas!

Haciendo oídos sordos a sus palabras lanzo otro chorro de agua y esta vez lo desintegro por completo pero…

-¿¡Porque no te desases del todo!

-Recuerda que también estoy formado por goma de mascar, y esta no se disuelve con el agua

-¡Oh rayos! ¬¬ ¿Pero sabes que? n.n

-¿Que? – Pregunta Buffet viendo como se acerca a el peligrosamente

-Ya toque mi tótem! :) – Después de eso Pilar toca su tótem e instantáneamente los otros tres combo niños encerrados logran escapar para transformarse

Pilar: **¡Iguana!**

Azul: **¡Águila!**

Serio: **¡Tigrillo!**

Paco: **¡Toro!**

Ya todos transformados en sus respectivos animales se pusieron en posición para pelear, pero lo que todos notaron era el cansancio y la agitación de Paco, pues claro, no podía casi ni respirar dentro de Buffet

-¿Estas bien Paco? – Pregunto Serio

-Si…- Toma aire - Si me encuentro mejor

-Ni siquiera lo piensen! Ahora solo soy una pelota de goma, jamás lograran vencerme con un simple chorro de agua!

-Aunque talvez no sea necesario un chorro de agua… - Azul se separa del grupo y vuela hacia la maquina que controla el clima de Nova-Nizza, una vez allí, modifico todos los controles para que nevara, una vez hecha su tarea, el cielo se vistió de gris y copos de nieve comenzaron a caer del cielo, acompañado también de una helada brisa de invierno, aunque su plan funcionaba…de manera lenta Buffet se estaba congelando.

-Buen trabajo Azul…Muy lista! – Felicito Paco

-Nunca me detendrán con bolitas de agua …- Buffet alza sus brazos al cielo dispuesto a atraer mas comida hacia el, cuando estos brazos quedan completamente congelados - ¿Pero que? O_O

-¡Es nuestro momento! – Dijo Paco – Combo niños ¡Súper explosión! – Entonces aprovechando ese tiempo los cuatro combo niños logaron encerrar al divino en un plato de porcelana que se encontraba en una tienda de cocina.

-Bien! Trabajo hecho n.n – Dijo Azul tomando el plato en sus manos con el dibujo del divino en el – Vamos a dejárselo al Maestre Grinto! – Dicho esto los cuatro combo niños se encaminaron hacia la biblioteca.

Una vez entregado el portal del divino toco la campana del almuerzo, todos los niños corrieron a la cafetería por comida, incluyendo Paco, Serio y Azul…pero…¿Y Pilar?

-¡Dios santo! Pelear contra esa pelota de asquerosidades me dio hambre! – Decía Paco

-Si a mi también! Vamos por comida! :D – Opino Serio corriendo junto con el moreno a la cafetería

-Si quieres puedes ir a comer tu también azul….Deja a "la anoréxica contra su voluntad" atrás ¬¬ - Dijo Pilar sentándose en la mesa

-Tranquila Pilar, yo no tengo hambre n.n

-¡Azul mira! ¡El especial de hoy es Pizza!

-**¿¡Pizza! **– Y Azul salio corriendo

Minutos después…

Paco llega con una bandeja llena de comida, Pizza, tacos, gaseosa, leche con chocolate y budín

Serio con lo mismo y Azul con una bandeja llena de rebanadas de Pizza

-Ya volvimos n.n – Dijo Serio a lo cual Pilar miro con cara de ¬¬, Serio miro su bandeja y noto mucha cantidad de comida y luego vio las manos de Pilar y no había nada – Yo lo…siento – Dijo algo apenado

-Déjalo no importa… No tengo hambre n.n – Un aterrador crujido de tripas proviene del estomago de Pilar – O bueno un poquito jeje

-Descuida Pilar solo quedan tres horas mas de clase n.n – Intento animar la rubia a lo cual Pilar golpeo su frente contra la mesa

¡POR FIN! Acaban las clases y todos los niños y niñas salen felices de la escuela, pero la mas feliz de todas era Pilar, ahora podría sacarse sangre y después comer hasta reventar

-¿Oigan chicos vamos a—

-¡Adiós! – Dijo la morena corriendo al hospital

-…Entrenar… - Termino de decir Azul – Pobrecita muere de hambre xD

-Si, de seguro la veremos dentro de poco llegando con un cargamento de churros cuando le terminen de sacar sangre n.n

-Ojala así sea

Por fin llega Pilar al hospital, nota mucha gente en la sala de vacunación y análisis, pero eso lo ignora por un rato, se acerca a la enfermera que atendía y pregunta:

-Disculpe…Vengo a que me saquen sangre n.n

-Oh si claro cariño, en un momento te atendemos, mientras toma este numero, cuando la doctora grite tu numero debes decir "Yo" y entrar a que te saquen sangre

-Esta bien n.n

Entonces la enfermera le entrega a la morena un papel con el numero 76, ella ignora por un rato que numero va a la cabeza, espero alrededor de unos minutos y sale la doctora gritando el numero:

-¡Que pase el numero dos!

-**¿¡EL NUMERO DOS! **O_o

Cuatro horas después…

-¡Que pase el numero 70! – Nadie responde - ¿El numero 71? ¿No? ¿El 72? Tampoco…¿73? ¿74? ¿75? ¿¡Donde se fueron todos! ¿El 76?

-**¡YOOOOOOOOOOO POR AMOR AL CIELO YO! **– Grito la pobre chica arrastrándose hasta los pies de la doctora

-Okei cariño ven y siéntate aquí n.n

Pilar obedeció, casi muriéndose pero obedeció.

Pronto la enfermera le saco sangre, estaba de espaldas a la morena mientras decía:

-Bien dulzura, eres muy valiente, la mayoría de los niños les da miedo venir a sacarse sangre pero tu das el ejemplo puro de la valentía, ahora como recompensa, toma te regalo esta paleta n.n – Se da la vuelta y no ve a nada ni a nadie y mira a su alrededor - ¿Cariño? ¿Niña?

-**¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! ¡Al fin podré comer! **xD – Gritaba la morena corriendo y gritando por las calles de Nova-Nizza, hasta llegar al área de entrenamiento y allí, se encontró con sus tres amigos y sus dos maestres

-Pilar hola! ¿Ya te sacaron —

-¡Comida! – Dijo ella tomando a Serio de los hombros y plantando un jugoso beso en sus labios

-…Sangre… O///O – Termino diciendo muy sonrojado y shockeado

-¿¡Pilar que estas—

-¡Que felicidad! – Se acerca a Paco y al igual que Serio le da un beso en los labios, después se acerca a Azul y la abraza xD, finalmente sale corriendo otra vez, pero en dirección hacia la pastelería.

-…haciendo?… O////O – Termino

-Bien…Tal vez Pilar no vaya a recordar nada de esto O_o – Decía Azul - ¿Verdad Serio?

-…Seee un medio… n////n – Suspiraba el ojiverdes pasando sus dedos por sus labios, y Paco estaba igualito a el xD

-Bien, ahora ya puedo predecir lo que se avecina ¬¬ - Dijo la Rubia girando los ojos y volviendo a entrenar

-Déjeme ver, quiero ese pastel de chocolate, ese de fresa, aquel con frutillas y merengue, el de vainilla y canela, el otro de allá con mousse de chocolate y cereza, el de crema y tres cajas de pastelillos de fresa n.n

-O_o ¿Algo mas niña?

-Mmm…¿Hay algún pastel de bodas que le sobre? :D

Esa tarde y después del entrenamiento…

-Mmm…Que delicia! :3 –Decía Pilar metiéndose un pedazo de pastel de crema a la boca

-Pilar ya vienes comiendo tres pasteles tu sola O_o – Dijo Azul comiendo con cuchara el pastel de fresa- Creo que ya es demasiado ¿Verdad Paco?

-Si…Soy un tarado – Respondió el moreno con mirada soñadora, mirando al cielo ruborizado y con la boquita con esta forma 3 (Traten de imaginarse xD)

-¿Sucede algo Paquito? n.n – Pregunto Pilar

-¿Uh? Nada… :D Emm…¿Pilarcita?

-n.n Me alegro – Mira a Serio quien comía pastel - ¿Y tu que cuentas Serio? :D

-Eh….Nada Pilar jeje ¿Rico pastel no? n/////n

Pilar se acerca peligrosamente al rostro de el

-¿Esta rojo? ¿Qué pasa? ¬¬

-Yo ha no nada Pilar…No me pasa nada O////O

Ella se aleja de el mientras se mete otro bocado en la boca algo confundida y pregunta

-¿Qué les pasa a todos? Desde que me sacaron sangre actúan extraño :S

-¿Extraño? ¿A que te refieres Pilar? O////O – Dijo Serio totalmente avergonzado

-Si…Es mas, Paco tiene a su lado una pelota de Nobanock y en cambio no esta jugando…solo…Solo se queda con esa cara de Mandril que tiene ¬¬

(Carita de :3 mirando al cielo)- Seee….Marfil…Adoro a los elefantes :3

-Hasta esta mas idiota de lo normal ¬¬

-Tranquila Pilar…No les pasa nada, solo que…se preocuparon por ti cuando te fuiste a sacar sangre n.n – Dijo Azul

-Awww! Que tierno! :3 Gracias! – Se acerca a ambos y los abraza con fuerza - ¡Gracias por preocuparse por mi! n.n

-De….na…da :3 – Dijeron los dos al unísono

-Esto será divertido…Ver como se pelearan estos dos en el futuro por tener el amor de Pilar n.n jeje Tengo que verlo :D – Pensaba Azul comiendo con tranquilidad su pedazo de pastel

-Los quiero chicos! n.n

-Y yo a ti Pilar – Dijeron ambos a lo que se mandaron miradas asesinas de "Ella será mía"

**¿****FIN?**

_**Lo se! Muy largo y sin sentido ¬¬**_

_**Jamás creí que de mi cabeza saliera esta cochinada! O_O**_

_**En fin! Ya lo escribí y Subí, da lastima! Pero bueno u.u**_

_**Nos vemos Leemos! :D Si se quedaron intrigados con el final pues me alegro xD**_


End file.
